


Yut Lung Lee centered rec list

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: A rec list for some Yut Lung Lee centered fics i think are really good
Relationships: Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung, Frederick Arthur/Lee Yut-Lung, Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 14





	Yut Lung Lee centered rec list

Yut Lung Lee fic recs: Fanfiction focused and centered on Yut Lung lee. (No yuesing because that deserves its own list) 

Its My fault I know I'm selfish by Livesinbooks 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619817

A time loop fic about Yut Lung being forced to relive that night in Golzine's manor until he gets it right. It's a simple premise but a solid character study that really grasps the complexities of Yut Lung's character and team Ash even grows with him. A must for Yut Lung and also Eiji fans this is a great redemptive fix-it fic.

A Cabin in the Woods  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435316

Eiji and Yut Lung get captured by a serial killer and have to save each other's butts. It does a good job with its cold take on Yut Lung's phycology and actually utilizes both of their skills while keeping both their personalities intact. Its listed Ash x Eiji but its actually an Enemies to friends fic that's very Yut Lung centered.

Silence is Enough by Mackerel _ pizza 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616266

Yut Lung and Eiji meeting at Ash’s grave 

Why you should check it out if you think Eiji got screwed over by the end of the series and are interested in stories exploring both Eiji and Yut Lung’s grief and reactions in the after math of Ash’s death. This is the oneshot for you. 

Reversal by twoheartsx 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734120/chapters/39636393#workskin

A reverse universe where Ash is evil and Yut Lung ran away from his brothers years ago and is the gang leader who found out about Banana Fish. 

Why you should check it out- Ash makes a delightful villain and seeing Yut Lung and Eiji who aren’t superpowered beings struggle against him is an interesting role reversal. 

Easier this way by Aella - Antiope 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902712

Just Yut Lungs pov on the bedroom scene with Dino 

Why you should check it out 

Its makes a dark situation humorous due to Yut Lung’s snark and exasperation with Eiji and also has a bit of a complex dynamic between them. 

Wingless Child by trillingwire  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235846

An alternate take on what happened before Dino showed up in the bedroom scene. 

Why you should check it out well its hardcore Yut Lung X Eiji and it really does feel like it nails Yut Lung’s character and the roller coaster of emotions he feels towards Eiji during this fic is just captured incredibly! I’m also a sucker for Yut lung instructing Eiji on anything. This is one of the more believable Yueiji fics and it is one of the better takes and this is what made me at least dabble in Yut lung x Eiji 

Wanting Crescent by Drunk Yeet 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213781

Blanca x Yut Lung fic 

Why you should check it out 

I’m not a Blanca x Yut Lung or even a Blanca fan but this really captures Yut Lung’s insecurities about Blanca & Ash and his dysfunction about caring for Blanca and just these two dumpster fires in general. Its a beautiful fic and well crafted and if Blanca x Yut Lung is your jam might as well purchase the brand name jam. 

Numbness (with a side of denial and tears) by beyondmyreach 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928760

A Yut Lung character study about his thoughts on Shorter Wong 

Why you should check it out 

It really puts into words Yut Lung’s implied feelings toward Shorter Wong and its a overall good character study about his death affected him. 

Soft.. by catpoop 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232690/chapters/37946075 

Yut Lung through the years 

Why you should check it out 

A character study that explorers Yut Lungs abuse and his toxic family relationships its sad but does a good job of filling in the blanks of canon focusing mostly on Yut Lung’s childhood.

Catpoop also has another fic called past forged boundaries as well, only five chapters. 

But the premise is Yut Lung running away and ending up in Chinatown and meeting the Wongs and its still really good. So i’ll leave that link down below as well.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413449/chapters/38425235

Complex Crystalline by Groombella123 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590188  
Drunk Yut Lung menacing Eiji set during Eiji’s time as Yut Lung’s prisoner. 

Why you should check it out 

If you like Yut Lung and his messy complicated feelings for Eiji and with a dash of one sided unrequited love on his part this is the fic for you. 

Though shapes and shadows by twoheartsx  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413599 

An examination of Yut Lung & blanca dynamic 

Why you should check it out 

If you like blanca & Yut Lung angst this is a good one to check out honestly. 

The End of something by Angela  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718452

An aftermath of Ash’s death story 

Why you should check it out Yut Lung dealing with his grief and guilt over Ash’s death and the author's spin on it is great. Also great use of oc character that ties into the story well. 

Half a Letter by Hamliet 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110589/chapters/40240322

It maybe labeled ash x Eiji but the core of this fic is Ash & Yut Lung’s relationship 

Why you should check it out 

An Au ending to the story that makes sense wraps up three character arches/dynamics in a satisfying way and Hamliet is just a really great writer who crafts action packed suspenseful stories that capture the characters very well. 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267535/chapters/38039114 

A link to another Hamliet fic called Stray Phoenix 

an Au where Yut Lung realizes Shorter is about to be killed and saves him in time. 

Why you should check it out 

You should check out all of Hamliet’s fics, but this particular one is one of the best Yut Lung redemption stories i’ve seen and once again it wraps up everything more satisfyingly then canon. Also one of the best Yut Lung x Shorter fics i’ve read. 

Lost in you tonight 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650073

Yut Lung mourning Ash’s death 

Why you should check it out 

If your like me and starved for Ash x Yut Lung content this is a good one to check out also the Sing & Yut Lung dynamic is really sweet and lovely. 

Fever by Miles Libertatis 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866739

Yut Lung brings a sick Shorter rice porridge 

Why you should check it out 

You think a premis like this would be cute but its angsty as frick it does a good job of nailing both characters and how tragically doomed it is anything could develop between them. 

the robbing the nest by zechariahfour (sodas)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006610

Yut Lung in the aftermath of the slaughter of his family 

Why you should check it out 

If your like me and think that Yut Lung’s murder of his brothers kids was poorly handled in terms of it supposedly being his full dark side moment but never showing the frigging after math to the point where it might as well not of happened. This is a good dark one shot that adds some much needed exploration to that situation. 

Dancing on the Blade by Inked Page 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002401

Yut Lung and Shorter playing with knives 

Why you should check it out  
Flirting attraction between two people who could kill each other. This is one of the more morbid Yut Lung x Shorter fics which kind of makes it great. 

I Can still Hear Her by orphan account  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151815

Yut Lung telling Blanca all the ugly truths about what he went through 

Why you should check it out 

orphan account is an author that is very good at handling dark content and this one is no exception this author takes the subtext of Yut Lung’s childhood during Banana fish and makes it overt text. 

Endless nightmares is another good Yut Lung by the same author focusing on Yut Lung’s alcoholism and recovery. 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321861

Somewhere along the lines i forgot what love is by petitlionhomme  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120294

Yut Lung holding Eiji captive like in cannon but they fall in love 

Why you should check it out 

This is one of the better Yut lung x Eiji fics and one of the few where Eiji returns the feelings its a nice slow burn that takes its time and goes back to a time in cannon where Eiji wasn’t quite so peeved at yut lung and it could have worked. 

Also this author wrote a dark series where one of the one shots has a Yut Lung focus 

Its called Prince on a broken throne 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365550

Blighted by Judar chan 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321573

Yut lung x his brothers 

I kind of hate myself for suggesting this one but the power plays between the three of them are well written even though the explicitness of the whole fic is uncomfortable as hell. Also Yut Lung devious scheming side is in full effect and seeing him brought to his lowest still trying to grab whatever power there is, its just great characterization. If your easily triggered i’d avoid this one but if you do enjoy fictional power plays and messed up sex stuff maybe check this one out.  
They also have another fic called Spoiled which has similar themes. 

Splitting image by epan 

I don’t want to give this one away, because reading it and finding out is the point. I'll just say its tragically beautiful and leave it at that. 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299862

Better then you by Val Creative

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365550

Yut Lung x Shorter Au take on the scene where Shorter pins him down 

Why you should check it out 

If you like your soy sauce confused and angry this is the fic for you. 

Cricket by artemis date 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921990

Yut Lung and Eiji strike up a relationship while in Paris 

Why you should check it out if you like angst ridden doomed romance stories this would be right up your alley. 

Dangerous Weapon handling by Fallon Kristerson 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585589

Shorter Yut Lung and a conversation about guns 

Why you should check this out 

You like your soysauce with a dangerous Yut Lung and adrenaline junkie Shorter this is for you. 

Calm time by Carmel rose 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584803

Yut Lung x Arthur 

Why you should check it out 

Scheming villains and power plays if you like villain pairings this is one you need to check out. 

East of eden by flakes  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608308/chapters/44117839

And its sequel Wild Rose  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545941/chapters/51362707

I know both are Yut Lung x Shorter they are in spanish and i know google translate isn’t the best but darn it these fics deserve more attention and its worth it to try and decipher the meaning even if your not a Spanish speaker due to the lovely slow burn and character development. 

The same language by frozenyogurt 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272427

Once again not in English but as a well written three part one shot series known as guns and Lavender centering around an AU where Ash met Yut Lung first its more than worth the trouble. Especially since it is one of the best Ash x Yut Lung fics and honestly inspired my own fic writing. 

Burning Cities and Napalm Skies by dia dove 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639952/chapters/51601735

An Au where arthur survives and him and Yut Lung both try and cope with the past and look to the future 

If villains healing together is your jam and you sympathized with wanting better for Arthur this the fic for you.  
Mirror Image by Kaen Okami 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188835

Another drabbel about Yut Lung and his mom 

Why you should check it out 

Its just another very good character study focusing of Yut lungs grief for his mom. 

CD’s and Mottorbikes by Asmicarus 

Yut Lung gets lost Shorter finds and takes him home 

Why you should check it out 

I don’t want to give too much away but Shorter and Yut Lung dancing to billy joel is just one of the highlights of this fic. If your into fluffy soysauce this is one you’d enjoy. 

Ice cold meltdown by knoxoursavior  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652046?show_comments=true#comments

Yut Lung sinking into despair 

Why you should check it out 

The language is beautiful and the picture it paints just gives me chills every time i read it. Honestly this author has several good Banana fish fics both angsty and sweet that are Yut Lung centered but you may want a box of tissues on hand just in case. 

Nemeseia Lunaris by Amigara  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351834/chapters/46040242

Eiji is killed by Shorter and the rest of Ash’s group is finished off by golzine craving vengeance Ash accepts Yut Lung’s offer of an alliance. 

Why you should check it out 

Its an Ash x Yut Lung slow burn with solid characterization and really explorers the dynamic between these two as well as giving more presence to some of the more minor villains. i’m not sure where the fic is going but i’m loving it so far and i really think you guys will not be disappointed if you give this one a chance. 

Deep in Love by ladycrazy13 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635673/chapters/62230915  
Yut lung x Ash fighting zombies which is also why you should check out this dark fic 

The Killers by Aeriel  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392976

Another Blanca x Yut Lung fic (considering i suggested a few non con incest fics on this list i might as well rec a few of these too) 

Why you should check it out 

The characterization is great and the Blanca and Yut Lung dynamic is one i could see happening on screen. Once again don't want to give to much away but if your looking for Blanca x Yut Lung that feels like it could be cannon this is one of the better ones. (Also its not about Blanca's frigging dick! for once) 

serpant twining by Aoftheis  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644940

Blanca tries to be a good person and mostly succeeds but still is a bit creepy honestly

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a thank you to all the Banana fish fan fic writers. And i'm probly underselling everyone on this list.  
> Once again its my complete personal opinion and as i said in my last list its hard to convey why someones story just hit that cord with me. 
> 
> I went though all 34 pages of fic's with Yut Lung Lee in the tags to find these offerings. Wow, there's not that much Yut Lung centered content even with the ensemble cast fics its a fairly small pool. 
> 
> I did not include Yuesing because i'm going to make another rec list for that pairing.


End file.
